customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maximus
Maximus is a superhuman ex-wrestler who grew too violent even for the superhuman "Smash Time" events of year 3000 - considering everyone weak and stupid save for himself Maximus was an ideal recruit for the Supremacy Squad and has served the group loyally since he was first approached, supplementing his income as a professional criminal when not part of the team. History Origin Maximus was born the only child to a poor family in the desert-colony of "Rust Camp" - although his family tried their best to provide a healthy and nurturing environment for their son he would continually show signs of a troubled, criminal mind: which only worsened with age: he also developed mutant abilities at a far younger age than normal and as a result was somewhat feared by his peers. Early Life Maximus spent his childhood bullying others and in an effort to steer his son on a better path his father had him introduced to the art of wrestling - which by the year 3000 had a special superhuman-orientated subgenre, surprisingly this seemed to work and Maximus trained regulary and quickly climbed his way up the ladder of success. For years Maximus would compete in varied wrestling matches and managed to get himself into the superhuman "Smash Time" scene - this environment nurtured Maximus' violent side while also keeping him fairly disciplined, it seemed like the perfect solution: at least until Maximus decided otherwise.. Fall From Grace Nearing the end of his career at the age of 30 Maximus continued to participate in "Smash Time" but grew more ill-disciplined, arrogant and ultimately cruel as he began to bully the younger competitors - at first this was dismissed as part of the show but when Maximus began to deliberately perform illegal moves designed to severely harm and/or humiliate his opponents the organisers of "Smash Time" finally took action and had him removed from the sport. Maximus became angry at being cast aside, seeing no wrong in what he was doing, his rage only heightened when he was made aware of the fact law-enforcement were becoming involved as some of Maximus' wrongdoing in the ring qualified as serious assault. Sensing he was now a man with little to lose Maximus gave in fully to his darker side and became a professional criminal and supervillain, choosing to don his old ringside outfit as his villainous costume.. Joining Supremacy Squad During his career as a villain Maximus would come across Master Man, who was forming Supremacy Squad, although Maximus had no interest in murder he allied with the group due to the fact he was a natural bully and felt Supremacy Squad would earn him a "reputation" in the superhuman community: unfortunately fro Maximus he would indeed earn a reputation due to this team but it was far from good, as the group engaged in the terrible massacre of "Junkpile". Although Maximus never showed remorse over his actions (and likely never will) he is not entirely heartless and has occassionally struggled with himself over what occured that day, however whenever Maximus does so he shakes it off as being "just business" and continues on his criminal life. Following the massacre of "Junkpile" Supremacy Squad was temporarily disbanded but Maximus, along with the others, kept his com-link by request of Master Man in case the team was ever to be reformed.. Solo Career Maximus would go on a fairly successful solo career as a professional criminal and supervillain in the years following the breakup of Supremacy Squad - during this time he robbed banks, mugged citizens, engaged in paid bodyguard work for minor criminals and so forth. Perhaps Maximus' greatest solo plan was his attempt to sabotage "Smash Time" in vengeance for his dismissal years previously, he alongside a gang of minor crooks began to riot at "Smash Time" events and intimidate audience members and competitors alike: threatening to permanently damage the sport as authorities considered closing the event down due to the danger Maximus and his gang held to the public and performers. However before this could be done Advocate stepped in, he persuaded authorities to hold off their decision and allow "Smash Time" to continue - the hero then proceeded to attend a "Smash Time" event and when Maximus and his gang arrived he personally took care of the situation, apprehending the entire gang in moments. Maximus attempted to attack Advocate but was hopelessly outmatched by the hero and was forced to flee in order to avoid capture - though even then he only truly escaped due to Advocate being distracted by a skirmish between law-enforcers and a member of Maximus' gang who had managed to escape.. Return To Supremacy Squad Maximus would proceed to go into a short-lived alliance with the villain known as Smirk - who wished to use Maximus to help cause havoc for Nox, however Maximus found Smirk to be a less-than-ideal partner in crime due to his psychotic nature and only really stayed loyal out of Smirk's offering of large sums of cash. When Master Man and Silver Vixen came to track down Maximus however he dismissed Smirk without a second thought and rejoined his "old crew" - he would then aid them in breaking Bad Cop out of the superhuman prison known as "The Pit" and celebrated with the group at an unknown location. With Supremacy Squad reformed Maximus knew what was coming and although celebrating he was also preparing himself physically and mentally for what he described as the "inevitable price" of doing business with the team.. Current Activies Maximus is currently aiding Supremacy Squad in a violent takeover of "Match Town" - their actions being fiercely opposed by Fighting Furies, Maximus has personally fought with Termagant several times over the course of this conflict and although the battle continues Maximus is slowly starting to see Termagant as a threat that must be dealt with - perhaps the only opponent Maximus has admitted (at least to himself) may be stronger than himself.. Alternate Versions Ancient Adventures An alternate version of Maximus exists in the world inhabited by Ancient Alex - in this reality Maximus is not associated with Supremacy Squad and is instead a more straight-forward thug, though he retains his superhuman powers: much like the mainstream Maximus he is a disgraced ex-wrestler who has turned to crime but is not as deadly as the mainstream Maximus (though still a dangerous criminal, like any villain) Powers and Abilities Maximus has displayed the following abilities: *Localised Gravity-Distortion (Maximus can distort gravity around himself so as to increase his weight to the point he can pin others down with ease - the maximum weight he can achieve is equivelent to 50 tons) *Density-Control (Maximus can increase his density so as to become rock-hard and absorb considerable damage, though he impairs his movement as a result) *Wrestling Expert (Maximus is an athlete-level wrestler who is highly trained in the sport) Appearance Maximus is rather small for a man in his 30s, measuring in at 5ft 3in - however what he lacks in size he seems to make up for in strength as he is of a solid-build and none of it is fat: his rather bulky body is a testiment to years of training and he walks with pride, as if confident of this fact. He often dresses in the style of a Mexican wrestler with a green mask and pants plus boots, his torso left bare (like most wrestlers): like most masked-wrestlers Maximus takes great pride in his mask and taking it off is a sign of great disrepect and will likely drive him to anger fast, of course only the most skilled of opponents would get close enough to do this since he is a veteran of his sport and still a fit athlete despite his age. Battle Stats Agility: 6 Speed: 7 (decreases as his density increases) Strength: 8 Endurance: 7 (changes to Infinite when his density is increased) Willpower: 6 Category:Villains Category:Queen Misery